


Only You

by smile_92



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Uno stralcio di vita prima che James McGraw diventasse il Capitano Flint





	Only You

Peter Ashe aveva lasciato la residenza Hamilton da poco e Miranda si era ritirata nelle sue stanze, accusando stanchezza. Avevamo discusso per tutto il pomeriggio fino a sera inoltrata della faccenda delle grazie e di Nassau, eravamo tutti sfiniti e spossati. Se non fosse stato per il guizzo che avevo colto nello sguardo di Thomas sarei andato a dormire anch’io.

Lo seguii nelle sue stanze, cercando di attirare meno attenzione possibile. Cercavamo di stare sempre molto attenti durante quelle visite notturne, anche se spesso non facevamo nulla di più che stare abbracciati a parlare del futuro, o di Nassau, o dell’ultimo libro letto o di qualsiasi altra cosa, avevamo ben chiaro quanto tutto ciò fosse sbagliato. _Per me_ lo era.

Quando entrai Thomas aveva già tolto la giacca che gli fasciava i fianchi durante il pomeriggio, e la camicia ora gli ricadeva mollemente lungo le braccia. Si voltò con un sorriso non appena sentì la porta aprirsi. Sapeva sempre se ero io o meno. Diceva che riusciva a riconoscermi dal passo e dal respiro. Non so se fosse vero, ma in quei giorni non c’era niente di più bello che guardare Thomas sorridere e sapere che era solo per me. Sorrisi a mia volta, solo per un istante e solo con un angolo della bocca.

«Oggi siamo riusciti a fare finalmente dei passi avanti. Se Peter riesce a portare il Lord dalla nostra parte, cosa che credo più che possibile, potremmo quasi avere il benestare del consiglio per ricevere le grazie» disse con entusiasmo, quell’entusiasmo che lo caratterizzava, quell’entusiasmo che io e Miranda amavamo e che lui riusciva ad irradiare senza neanche rendersene conto.

Gli occhi diventavano più piccoli, sospinti verso l’alto dagli zigomi e dalle labbra incurvate. I denti si scoprivano e l’espressione sul suo viso si imprimeva nella mente e nell’animo. Nessuno mi aveva mai colpito così tanto e così nel profondo.

«Speriamo che il Lord accetti il compenso» risposi realista.

Dovetti sembrare negativo perché Thomas mi rivolse lo sguardo con il quale mi guardava sempre quando smontavo i suoi castelli in aria. Si avvicinò al letto impregnato del suo odore, sul quale mi ero steso poco prima.

«Sai perché mi sta tanto a cuore la faccenda di Nassau?»

«Per desiderio di rivalsa su tuo padre. In questo modo gli puoi dimostrare che sei alla sua altezza» risposi semplicemente.  

Rise sospirando. «Sì, ma non solo per questo». Era così vicino che potevo iniziare a scorgere i diversi riflessi che i suoi occhi acquistavano alla luce della candela.

Rimasi in silenzio, incapace di continuare, gli occhi di Thomas e l’intenzione che vi coglievo dietro mi avevano zittito.

«Per creare una nuova vita per noi» mi venne in aiuto «Per Miranda, per me, per te» mi guardò come solo lui sapeva fare, leggendomi l’anima e il cuore. Le prime volte mi sentivo spesso a disagio quando mi guardava in quel modo, ma avevo imparato a resistere all’urgenza di sfuggire i suoi occhi e ressi il suo sguardo carico di una forza che era solo sua, sicuro delle sue idee, certo dei suoi sogni.

«Per noi due» concluse con un filo di voce. Trattenni il respiro. Non perché il pensiero di una vita accanto a Thomas, una vita solo nostra, non mi avesse mai sfiorato, ma perché era la prima volta che ne parlavamo.

Thomas mi era così vicino che potevo sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle e l’odore del suo corpo.

«Potremmo finalmente avere una vita nostra» continuò, forse perché io non dicevo nulla, forse perché stava pensando ad alta voce come spesso faceva. «Lontano da qui, lontano da quelli che ci conoscono, lontano da mio padre»

Lo sguardo si rabbuiò. La sua bellissima luce spensierata si stava affievolendo. Io, però, ne avevo bisogno di quel brillio nei suoi occhi che era diventato la mia speranza e che mi guidava quando le giornate si facevano più dure.

Gli accarezzai piano uno zigomo e dischiusi le labbra. Mi bastava il minimo contatto con Thomas che il mio corpo reagiva, senza che io potessi controllarlo. La luce nei suoi occhi tornò, accompagnata dal guizzo che avevo percepito poco prima.

Ci avvicinammo pianissimo, con gli sguardi intrecciati come la prima volta. E quando le labbra di Thomas toccarono le mie sentii esattamente le stesse emozioni. Un brivido mi percorse la schiena e le labbra tremarono. I baci diventarono infiniti e sempre diversi, i più leggeri e i più profondi si alternavano in un ritmo che era solo nostro e che avevo trovato solo con lui. Ognuno di noi due si era adattato all’altro perfettamente e aveva modificato il suo modo per dare più piacere.

La mano di Thomas scese lungo il mi torace, avvicinandosi all’inguine. Ci spogliammo tornando ogni volta che potevamo uno sulle labbra dell’altro, assaporandoci ed esplorando le voglie e i gesti. Capii che Thomas si stava preparando ad accogliermi e lo fermai. Non me ne accorsi neanche, la mia mano si mosse senza che lo ordinassi. Avrei potuto dire qualcosa, avrei potuto dirgli ciò che provavo in quel momento. Il senso di appartenenza, l’appagamento, la felicità, l’amore ma non sono mai stato bravo ad esprimere ciò che sento. Decisi di far capire con i gesti e i movimenti ciò che volevo quella sera da Thomas, ciò che gli volevo dare.

Non appena lui se ne rese conto mi chiese «James, sei sicuro?» il mio nome tra le sue labbra mi convinse del mio intento ed annuii.

Thomas mi fece suo in modo dolce e passionale, come se io fossi l’unica persona al mondo che contasse, come se tutto il senso della nostra vita si riducesse a quel momento. _A quel momento in cui io ero suo e lui era mio_ , e tutto il resto perse di importanza. I contorni sfumarono, le parole si attutirono, il senso di colpa si affievolì, perché in quel momento ciò che stavamo condividendo, io e l’uomo di cui ero innamorato, era quanto di più semplice e puro mi venisse in mente. Era il potere di Thomas, riusciva a farti sentire importante e in questo modo a legittimare ogni emozione, ogni sentimento, ogni desiderio.

Sperai che tutte le parole che non ero riuscito a dire quella sera le capisse dalle mie azioni. Volevo che capisse che non volevo nient’altro che un mondo dove non c’era spazio per il senso di colpa e per la vergogna, che non volevo nient’altro che farmi guidare dalla luce che aveva negli occhi e che lo avrei accompagnato ovunque e per sempre. Sperai che riuscisse a leggerlo nei miei occhi come sempre faceva.

Quando, esausto, si accasciò su di me e mi sussurrò «Ti amo» seppi che tutto ciò che volevo dirgli lo aveva capito, e che ancora una volta mi aveva letto nell’animo.


End file.
